


When the night falls

by Paranoia_Reality



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Neko Harry, Pen Pals, Vampire Tom Riddle, harry is a neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia_Reality/pseuds/Paranoia_Reality
Summary: When Harry discovers that he's pregnant, with the dark lord's child, he has no choice but to contact the dark lord for help. There are two ways the dark lord might take 1. help him or 2. kill him. However, Harry doesn't care anymore, he's going to die in the hands of the Dursleys if he doesn't do anything.Next update August 4th





	1. Prologue

Harry has not been good after the Department of mystery incident. In fact, he was worse than ever. 

He had cried for Dumbledore to let him at least stay at the burrows for just one week before he returns, he had begged, he got down on his knees. And what did he got? 

"Harry, my boy, you must understand that this is for your own good." 

Locked in a small room, with broken up toys, and a mattress and blanket that could be mistaken as garbage. 

The lights are out, the rooms are quiet. The moonlight coming from the window made this house seem peaceful and calm, with the small hoot of the snowy owl. 

"At least I have you, girl. We'll survive through this, together." Harry smiled and whispered, petting Hedwig's head. "The stars are beautiful tonight, they shine so brightly," He sighed, and went back on his bed. 

By his bed, you can see a quill and a small piece of parchment. On the parchment, there were only a few words. 

 

When the night falls, 

You can see the brightest star, 

It'll protect you. 

Its name is Sirius. 

I am that star, 

My name is Sirius. 

Sirius Orion Black 

I'll protect you.


	2. when hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I posted one day early haha XD. It will get longer eventually because the main plot is at the back. I honestly don't know what happened but......Eh. I guess this is what happened. Sirius will be explained next chapter, I believe. I need ideas, help?

  Harry was woken up by the slamming on the door and Aunt Petunia's voice.  

  "Get up and make your uncle and duddikins breakfast! Get up!"  

  Harry groaned, "Yes Aunt Petunia,". He then got up and put on his clothes, not forgetting to feed Hedwig. He didn't feel right these days, he felt sick, especially in the mornings. He had requested for a day off yesterday, but the Dursleys declined it and said he only said he was sick because he didn't want to do work and that he's lying. 

  Harry yawned as he reached the kitchen, and started to prepare the ingredients needed to make the breakfast Petunia demand him to do, which was written on the board on the fridge. 

  It was bacon and eggs, along with pudding as dessert and juice, like the usual. 

  Harry started the daily routine, cooking the food while sneaking in some bread and milk using the bottle he prepared, and an apple using the overly large hoody he was wearing.  

  "Boy! Is my breakfast ready!?" Vernon's voice boomed into the kitchen, along with the sound of him going down the stairs almost made Harry jump. 

  "Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Replied Harry as he took the breakfast to the table.  

  Harry stood by the table as he waits for them to finish eating so that he can take the dishes to wash it. 

  "Pet, I'm going to be back at about 11 o'clock in the night," Vernon said as he got ready for work, "And freak, remember to power wash the walkway and driveway!" 

  Harry silently groaned as he notices the sun outside, "Yes Uncle Vernon," 

  "Mum I'm going outside to play with my friends!" Yelled Dudley from the door. 

  "Go ahead duddikins! Are you eating lunch there as well?"  

  "Yeah! But I'll be home by 7" 

  "Sure thing! Have fun! Don't forget to bring those cookies!" 

  Harry had just started to clean up the plates and glasses to wash when Petunia went up to him.  

  "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. 

  She looked at him and took out two 100 dollar bills and handed it to Harry along with a list of things, "Go buy the groceries". 

  Harry took the money, shocked. He was never allowed to be even close to the money. And so he never did grocery shopping. There wasn't much on the list, Harry would still have about 50 dollars left when he got everything. With hope, he asked, "And the rest of the money? Do I give it back?" 

  "No, you can keep it. Don't speak a word of this to Vernon. Understood?" 

  "Yes, aunt Petunia" 

  There wasn't much stuff to buy, really. Harry got home as soon as possible and started to put the groceries away when he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. But after a second, it was gone. 

  Harry was absorbed in his world until he heard a scream. 

  "What-WHAT IS THAT! Is that-IS THAT A TAIL????" Petunia screamed and drop the pot she was holding. 

  _Tail? What tail?_  Harry was confused until he saw an oversized black cat tail. 

  _Tail_! Harry's attention was immediately captured by the tail. _Wait...Is that connected to me!?_

  "Eeeeeek!" Harry yelped when Petunia picked up the piece of the pot and threw it at him. 

  "Get out! GET OUT OF HERE!! TAKE YOUR FREAKY THINGS AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE! NOW!" Petunia yelled, shaking, pointing a finger towards Harry's tails and ears. She disappeared and reappeared again with a knife in her hands, pointing it at Harry. "Get your things and get out of here or else!" 

  "But...but Dumbledore said—" Harry started. 

  "I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD FOOL HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS, LEAVE THIS PLACE, NOW!" 

  Harry said nothing and silently went to get Hedwig and told her to meet up with him at the three broomsticks, along with a piece of note saying that he's going to be there. Then Harry went down to his cupboard under the stairs and collected his things, shrinking his trunk to pocket-sized, where he learned how to do it wandless the year before. 

  Then he put on one of his really big school robe and left the house. 

  Harry summoned the night bus, just like how he did in year 3, but this time, there wasn't a black dog watching by the side, and it wasn't in the night. 

  "Where Ya going, 'Arry?" Said Stan Shunpike with a cockney accent. "Diagon Alley? That's 11 sickles!" 

  Harry paid Stan 11 sickles and sat down on one of the seats, it wasn't until the bus had started moving Harry realized what was happening. He grew cat ears and a cat tail so he's kicked out of his relatives' house, Dumbledore would not be happy about that.  

  When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he realized he can't stay at their forever as they'll most likely notice he was gone and search the whole wizarding world for him. He can't go to Fred and George's shop, he doesn't want to be a bother. Luna is somewhere in Greece with her dad.  

  Which means he has only one option left...... 

  His pen-pal. 

  But now, it's best to settle in first. He can figure out the rest tomorrow 

                                     **/Break\**

  When Harry was young, he once wrote a letter to an anonymous person. He took a piece of blank paper from school and stole a pen, an envelope and a stamp from his Uncle when he was at work, with no-one in the house. 

 

  **Dear stranger,**

**Hello, my name is harry. Harry Potter. Can you help me? I, I want a mama and a dada too! Can you help me find them?  **

**Love,  **

**Harry Potter  **

 

  Little Harry wanted to put the letter in the envelope, but then stopped when he noticed a line of words was appearing on the paper. 

 

  _**You said your name was Harry Potter huh...Interesting. How old are you, Harry?**_ __

 

  The handwriting was different from Harry's handwriting, it was more elegant, but easy enough for a child to understand. 

  He quickly covered his mouth and ran to his room, or more like, cupboard under the stairs, Harry quickly closed the door. 

 

**I'm 8.  **

 

  The handwriting didn't appear for a few minutes, then reappeared again. 

 

  _**Nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Thomas. You said you want a mama and a dada too, can you explain?**_ __

  **I...I don't have a mama or a dada. I only have Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They are rude to me. Dudley is my cousin, he's mean! He never lets me have any toys or friends!**

  **_I can help you, where do you live? Harry?_** ****

  **Privet Drive number 4, Little Whinging, Surrey.**  

**_I'll get you out of there, Harry.  _ **

 

As Harry grew up, his relationship with Thomas started to deepen. After he found out the ink on the paper can disappear, he brought it everywhere with him.  

  Harry never told anyone about the paper and hid it very well. Harry shared every small thing that has happened, and Thomas was always there for him. 

  After Harry started attending Hogwarts, Thomas started teaching him magic, wandless, wordless, and magic higher than his grade. But Thomas told him to be as average as he can, maybe even below averages in a few classes. Harry never got why he told him to do it, but he did it anyway. 

                     **/Break\**

Harry took out the piece of paper, but he just stared at it. He doesn't know what to write. 

 

**Um......Thomas? Are you here?  **

 

  The ink faded, and there wasn't a response.  

 

  _ **Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?**_ __

  **I was wondering if I could, I don't know, stay at your house until school starts? If it's not a bother to you. Where do you live?**

  Harry realized he shouldn't have written that, and banged his head against the table. 

 

  ** _Sure! Of course, you can, Harry. Just go to the Apothecary tomorrow at 10 in the morning and I'll send someone to meet you and bring you there_** **_.  _ **

**Ok, thanks to Thomas, are you sure I wouldn't be a bother though?  **

**_You'll never be a bother, darling.  _ **

  

  Harry doesn’t know why, but he blushed at that. 

 

  **I...I! Thank you!**

**   _I don't know how, but I swear you just made your words blush. Oh, before I go, the person I send will say "Code Gaunt" to you so that you know who it is._ **

**_Ok  _ **

_**Bye, darling  ** _

 

  Harry can feel the heat travelling in his body.  

        **/break\**

  Harry sat at one of the long benches located near the potions shop, waiting for the person with Hedwig by his side. 

  He shrunk his trunk back to pocket-sized and put in the pocket before he left. And bought a book about the circumstances for year 6. 

  He then notices a really tall person walking towards him, wearing all black, with that familiar face and cloak. 

  Hmmmmm...Who was it? 

  Harry closed his book and looked at the man. 

  "Potter, I would appreciate it if you'd stop staring." A voice Harry was very familiar with said. Harry focused on that person's face and. 

  And Harry almost flipped the chair over. 

  "Pro-pro—Professor Snape!" Harry yelped surprised, "What-what are you doing here!?" 

  Snape sighed, and lift Harry up. He went close to Harry's face and—  

  "Code Gaunt" 

  Harry now suddenly have a very bad but at the same time an over-excited feeling about this. 

  "Hold on to my arm, we're apparating there. 


	3. The Pit You Call Love

  After Harry got over the side effects of apparating, he found out there were two blonds in front of him. 

  Harry stared at the younger face for a while, then realized who he was. "…...Malfoy?" Harry says, then looked at the almost identical one, "...Mr. Malfoy?"  

  The older one smirked and said, "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter. We hope you have a marvellous stay." 

  Oh well great. Wonderful, eh, at least Snape got me out of that hellhole. 

  "What hellhole?" Malfoy said, without emotions. And then Harry realized he said his thoughts out loud. 

  Harry looked at the Malfoys, then looked at Snape and asked, "Where's Thomas? I want to talk to him."  

  "I'm Thomas. Sometimes, only in the beginning because Tom was just a spirit but he can still talk to me using Legilimens. Other times it's Tom." Said Mr. Malfoy, gently caressing his cane. 

  Harry nodded his head, inspecting his actions and his tone of voice. Realizing where he is, and who he was talking with, he asked, "Where's Voldemort?" 

  "I'm here." Harry turned and saw a really handsome man. One that looked extremely like the 16-year-old Tom Riddle, perhaps if he were in his twenties. Harry stared at Voldemort for a long time, then decided it was enough and turned around and asked, "Where's Thomas?" 

  "We're here." Two voices replied, along with a Draco Malfoy trying to suppress his smile, and a Professor Snape, emotionless as always. 

  Harry looked at the two people that said they were Thomas and stick out his hand to Voldemort. "Nice to meet you...Thomas." 

  Mr. Malfoy smiled, then looked offended. "I'm part of the Thomas too, Harry. Did you forget me? Darling?"  

  Harry's face started to drop when Mr. Malfoy started speaking, and after he heard the 'darling', his face completely dropped. 

  "Please don't call me darling, Mr. Malfoy, you're old enough to be my father." Harry said, then turned facing Voldemort, "Where's my room?" 

  "Right this way, darling." Voldemort made a leading motion and started walking. Harry looked at him weirdly but didn't say anything as he followed him. 

  "Why don't you say anything when Tom called you darling?" Mr. Malfoy asked. 

  Harry gave him a look, and replied, "At least he's better looking than you. And he looks 20 years younger than you, too." 

  Malfoy coughed at that. Harry ignored him. 

  They continued to walk until they reach a hallway full of doors, and Voldemort opened the 6th on the right. He smiled and said, "We've reached your room, Harry. You may customize it to look the way you want it to look with your magic. You can also add a few rooms or a thing. Call Elvis if you need anything." 

  Harry must admit, Voldemort is handsome when he smiles. 

  "Breakfast is served at 7 in the morning, then lunch is served at 2, dinner is served at 8. There is a pool and library on the east side of the mansion. There is also a garden and a duelling place. We'll let you be alone in your room now." Voldemort said, "Also, don't think of me as Voldemort anymore, call me Tom. Or Thomas" 

  Professor Snape looked at his head weirdly, then pointed at Voldemort and the Malfoys, "These bunch of idiots here," He stopped, as if thinking if Harry really deserved to know, "Are all vampires" 

  Harry nodded his head and closed the door. 

/break\ 

  When Harry was sorting through his things, he found the small piece of parchment his godfather, Sirius Black gave him at the end of year 3, before he went into hiding again. 

  At that time, Harry thought that, maybe, one day they'll meet up together and be a family again. But that dream is forever hidden behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. 

  The ink has faded a little, but the memories of the words stayed the same. 

  Harry only just remembered why he was here and who he was just talking to. 

  "…...Voldemort, in the Malfoy's Mansion...Along with Snape...and the ferrets." Harry muttered when he was organizing his stuff, "Apparently I'm a cat now...how can I hide my tail and ears?" 

  When Harry was done, he sat in his bed and tried to hide his ears and tail using his magic, and failed by falling asleep. 

**/break\  **

  "Potter? Potter! Wake up! I have something important to tell you! Wake up now or else I will suck your blood dry!" A blond said. Harry slowly opened his eyes as he started to sit up. 

  Harry stared at Malfoy for a long while, and then, with no emotion in his voice, said, "You think you're pretty funny, huh? With your stupid teeth that looks like one cut off from a wolf. Well, guess what! Stop trying to scare people when they're trying to sleep!! Even if you do, can you at least do it more professionally?! Do I need to sign you up for a class that teaches you how to do that??!!! I bet a three-year-old can do it better than you!! GET OUT!" 

  "I just wanted to tell you-" Malfoy started, and then stopped when a door was shoved in his face. He sighed as looked at the tall blond man behind him. 

  Mr. Malfoy smirked and lit the door on fire. 

  Harry opened the door, not afraid of the fire. "What are you doing," He stopped, and almost spit the name out, "Mr. Malfoy?" 

  "I'm trying to get your attention, Mr. Potter." Mr. Malfoy smile and said. 

  Harry stared at his eyes and put out the fire. "Unless you burn yourself alive you wouldn't be able to get my attention," Harry said, as he started to fix the burnt area of the door, "Even if you want to burn yourself alive, go somewhere else. Don't interrupt my sleep." And slammed the door close. 

  He's going to kill the next person that interrupts his sleep! 

  There was a knock on the door. Then another. Harry grabbed his.  

  "Harry?" It was Volde-no Tom's voice. Harry hid his wand in his sleeve and went to open the door. 

  "What." Harry snapped. 

  "Let me in."  

  Harry went to the side to clear a path for Tom to walk in. "Stupefy" He whispered when Tom passed by him, not noticing the smirk Tom had on his face. 

  Suddenly, Harry flew into the air and as if got hanged by his ankle. The robes he was wearing earlier fell to the ground, leaving Harry with only a pair of green boxers. 

  "EEEEK!" Harry yelled, trying to not to show his back to them and at the same time, his hands flew to cover his cat ears, with his tail swinging below him. His wand still in his hand. 

  "Stupefy! Incendio! Aguamenti! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" Harry cast, waving his wand around, until Tom cast a spell on him and his mouth closed on their own. 

  "Mhm! Mh! Hm! Hmhmhm!" 

  Tom walked up to Harry, "Now now, quiet, darling. We have some business to talk about, hm?"  

  Snape walked into the room and told Tom something Harry couldn't make out of, in which Tom gave him a look, "I'll be there soon, take Lucius and Draco there first. I still have...Some things to sort out with my darling." 

  Snape nodded his head and told Tom something again, in which he replied by shaking his head. Snape then left with the Malfoys, leaving Harry here alone with Tom. 

  Tom let Harry down and threw on the bed. "I would love to play with you more...Harry. But, unfortunately, we have some visitors here with us today. Now Harry, listen carefully, if you are to ever get out, or go outside of this mansion, do not EVER tell or show anyone where I am and/or your cat characteristics. And ALWAYS keep that piece of blank paper with you. It is the only way you can escape if Dumbledore is to capture you. I will get you a health checkup as soon as possible." 

  Harry pointed towards his mouth, and Tom immediately released the spell. "What about Dumbledore? why can't I show my friends? And that blank piece of paper, how did it—" Harry stopped when Tom pressed his fingers against his lips. 

  "Shhhh Harry, I don't have any more time. I have to go. Stay in this room until Draco comes and get you." 

  And he apparated out of Harry's room, leaving Harry with a thousand questions unanswered. 

**/Break\  **

  When Tom came back, Harry realized he was severely hurt. And so he ran out of his room to grab the healing potion in which Harry knows is in the cupboard under the stairs. 

  When Harry rushed back, he sees Tom drinking from a blood bag, his eyes all red. He sees Tom slowly walking towards him, but he couldn't move a finger, except when Tom slowly pushes Harry against a wall. 

  Harry didn't notice when he dropped the bottle of healing potion, nor did he notice he was stuck between the coldness of the wall and the coldness of Tom's body. 

  He meets his eyes, eyes redder than normal, and asked, "Tom?" 

  What replied him was the scent of rose petal and blood mix together, with Tom's lips nudging Harry's neck.  

  Harry is starting to shake, "Tom? Thomas? Voldemort? Riddle?" 

  "Shhhh, calm down my love," Tom replied and nibbled on Harry's ear tip. "Don't be afraid, honey. It wouldn't hurt, I promise you." 

  And Harry felt a tingle at his neck. As Tom said, it didn't hurt, and it felt good, almost pleasuring. 

   _Wait. No, stop Harry, this is wrong. Move! Get out! Do you not know what or who he is?! He's Voldemort! He wanted to kill you for a long time! Fight!_

   ** _Fight? Hmmm...No. I don't want to. Let me just stay in this feeling for a little longer, just a little longer......_** ****

**_Who's that again? He looks like Snape......  _ **

  "Tom? Tom! Stop that right this instance! STOP! Harry! Harry!! Potter! Get up! Don't close your eyes! Ugh! STUPID IMBECILES! TOM! COULDN'T YOU HOLD YOUR THIRST FOR A LITTLE FUCKING WHILE LONGER! YOU BUNCH OF DUNDERHEAD, STUPID DUMBASS..." 

______________________________________________ 

 

Small theatre ~ 

 

Harry: Wow Tom, so much self-control~ 

Tom: *Smiling on the outside, secretly want to rip Author out on the inside* 

Severus: I showed up ONLY THRICE IN THIS CHAPTER 

Lucius & Draco: We showed up TWICE and in one of them, we got yelled at. 

Dumbledore & the order of the Phoenix: Hey, at least you showed up! We weren't even mentioned! 

Author: Well, now you are.


	4. Accident or On Purpose?

  Harry felt like he has entered a dream. In his dream, it was all darkness.

  Then a place lit up, thousands followed.

  A picture lit us his face and the darkness in between. A blazing red hair captured all the attention of Harry.

  The girl with the red hair smiled and laughed, "James! James! Look! He's adorable!"

  A young man, with dark hair and hazel eyes full of love, approached them with a small wrapped up present in his arms, "Harry, Harry. Look what daddy bought you!"

  Harry can see a really small wrapped up object shaped like a broom in between the young man.

  Harry then noticed the small child that sat on the red-haired girl's lap. It was him, but a one-year-old him.

  Tiny Harry laughed and giggled and opened the wrapped up present finding little broom inside.

  The picture started to fade away, the colours become lighter as if washed away by time, and the image stopped, forever.

  In the picture, James and Lily's colour started to fade away, until it became black and white, they looked dead. Their smile still on their face. But tiny Harry was still colourful. The background colour then started to fade as well, a scar suddenly appeared on tiny Harry. It was a lightning-shaped scar, located on his forehead. Tiny Harry started to fade as well until what was left was the crimson red lightning bolt.

  Harry turned around and saw another picture. Dumbledore's bright, purple coloured cloak blinding his eye. Next to him was the supposed seer, Professor Trelawney.

  Dumbledore handed her a bag of something, she accepted it and started speaking in a dreamy voice.

  “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

  The prophecy...Made by Trelawney about me and Voldemort...was fake!

  Dumbledore smiled and shook Trelawney's hand. "Very good, Sybill. You are now hired to be our new divinations teacher! Saying a prophecy at your auditory, very impressive indeed." The twinkle in his eyes seemed brighter than usual.

  Trelawney nodded. "Are you sure that traitor heard only half of the prophecy?"

  "I'm sure, Sybill. I myself have made sure that he knows I noticed him when you said the more important part of our plan."

  "We'll rid of you-know-who once and for all."

  "Yes, for the greater good! Cheers!" Dumbledore said, lifting his cup and lightly tap Trelawney's cup, then took a slip.

  Harry was shocked. He had known Dumbledore was manipulative, but he didn't know it was to this point. To the point where his whole life, from the day he was born, was already manipulated by Dumbledore.

  The whole prophecy, even how Snape had listened on to the prophecy, how there are two chosen ones and not one, was planned by this old fool.

  If he didn't make that prophecy up, he could have lived at least a normal life. Voldemort wouldn't try to kill him. His parents, Sirius, countless others, wouldn't have to be dead.

  The rest of the dreams went on like a blur.

  "He is awake, Tom. It would be best if you don't go near him for the next few days."

  Harry opened his eyes and saw a pair of red eyes on a very handsome face.

**/break\**

_**Forbidden forest** _

_**Before Tom bit Harry** _

  "Tom! Return Harry! He didn't do anything to deserve this. Don't harm him, he still has loved ones here that need him desperately and vice versa." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes long gone.

  "I assure you, that Harry is not harmed. And I do not wish to cause him harm." Voldemort sneered and lifted his wand. "Now, Dumbledore, back away with your idiotic Order and leave my Death Eater and I alone, for I do not wish to cause you harm today."

  "Return Harry this moment, Tom."

  Voldemort hissed out a curse that hit one of the members of Order and caused them to fall to the ground. "Do not test my patient today, Dumbledore. This is your last chance to retreat. If you do not do so, what happens next would not be my problem."

  "Tom." Dumbledore pleaded.

  Voldemort glared at him and hissed out another curse that hit Moody square in the chest. The other Death eaters saw it as a signal and started to fire spells at the light side.

  A bunch of Auror then jumped out of the walls with their wands stretched pointing to the rest of the Death Eaters. There were about 70 Aurors against 10 Death Eaters. The rest of the Order were firing spells at Voldemort.

  Voldemort only took his inner circle out because he needed to gather the information that is rather important and would not like the other Death Eaters to know as they could easily betray him and bring the information to the Order.

  Voldemort cast an incendio at someone, then lightly cursed under his breath as he realized his inner circle could not possibly hold too long against 70 well-trained Aurors. He gave them a signal and they immediately retreated.

  "Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort cast at Dumbledore and apparated away. However, a bullet fired at his last minute, and he recognized that it was made out of silver and was too late to avoid it. At the same time, a sectumsempra was fired at him.

  The Sectumsempra hit him first and lacerated into his flesh. The bullet then shot Voldemort in the stomach, causing a hole to form.

  "I will get you back." Voldemort glared at Dumbledore, "You will regret what you just did."

  Voldemort apparated right into the living room of the Malfoy Manor, sitting on the sofa, groaning and let his glamour fall. He was silently waiting for Severus to get the right potions and to heal wound the silver bullet had caused him and at the same time healing the wounds caused by Sectemsempra. He was also trying to suppress his thirst caused by the blood loss, trying not to go and find his sweet little Harry and feed on him.

  He ordered a house elf to get a blood bag for him. When he was drinking from the blood bag, a door creaked open and the scent of an unmated submissive filled his nose.

  He didn't know what he was doing after that, except for the fact that his instinct took over.

  "Tom? Tom!"

**/break\**

**After Tom bits Harry**

  According to Snape, it had taken Harry three days to wake up.

  When Harry woke up, Voldemort immediately apologized for his actions against Harry, which had surprise Harry as he didn't think Voldemort was the kind of person that would take responsibility in their actions.

  But Harry doesn't feel Thomas in Voldemort anymore. Not after the attack that happened when he was just trying to help.

  Voldemort was still trying to explain what he did and why he did it, and the fact that he never wanted to cause Harry harm to Harry.

  "...A vampires bite turns the person that has been bitten the vampire's mate, if not already. However, this can only happen if the vampire had drink 770cc..."

  Harry was immediately scared, with a small voice, he asked, "Did you drink that much?"

  "What did you say?"

  With a larger voice, Harry asked again, "Did you drink that much?"

  Voldemort look startled, he looks towards Snape, who nodded his head and nodded his head as well.

  He then tried to comfort Harry, but he wouldn't listen. He doesn't want to.

  He refuses to.

  He couldn't hear anything, except that one sentence that could change his life forever.

  He couldn't see anything, except the image of Tom, Thomas attacking him, over and over again.

  Harry let out a muffled scream and started to sob hysterically.

  "Get out, get out!" Harry yelled, "I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!"

  Snape signed, "Tom, I think it's best if we let him alone for a bit. He needs a bit of time to process this."

  They all got up, Voldemort sighed and walked out of the room, followed by Snape and Mrs. Malfoy, of which Harry didn't notice until now.

  He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to show his weakness to Voldemort, to anyone. Because the result of that was always him ending up hurt or betrayed by those who he had trust.

  Which is probably also why Fred and George and Luna still wanted to be friends with him. Because he'd never show any weakness to them. Even when he was locked up by the Dursleys, he had stayed strong.

  Harry watched as the door shut behind them.

**/break\**

  The next few days went by without a trace of Harry outside his room.

  He didn't need to. His room was already connected to a bathroom. He never came down to eat with them again, which results in them sending a house elf to bring food to Harry every day.

  However, when the house elf brought the remaining food down to them, they can see that Harry ate very little. But they can do nothing about it.

  They had tried to convince Harry not to do this to himself, which ended up in Harry not eating for the whole day.

  Draco Malfoy finally had enough of Harry's mood and broke into his room.

  What awaits him was a black cat with green eyes hissing at him.

  Now, who knew Draco Malfoy had a thing for cats?

**/break\**

  "Awwwww, aren't you just the cutest little thing ever?" Malfoy cooned at the little black cat in his arms.

  After a few days of talking and petting the cat, the cat had finally stopped scratching them, but would only let Draco hold him. And sometimes Narcissa.

  Mr. Malfoy sighed at his only son, who is currently petting the cat in his arms, "Contain yourself, Draco, remember who you are holding."

  "But Har wouldn't mind, would you Har?"

  They named the cat 'Har' so they wouldn't get them mixed up.

  Harry jumped off from Draco's lap, hissed at the dark lord and gracefully walked off, not forgetting to hiss at Snape on his way out.

  Har have his favourites, with Draco being first and the dark lord and Snape last.

  "Since Harry has left, we can continue to discuss what would happen to Hogwarts when I take over the ministry." Voldemort reminded the little group of people before him. "

  "Yes, Tom" Snape replied and took a seat, while the others had stiffened and became serious.

  "Severus, start your report."

  "The Order have become quite frightened and weak when they heard that Harry had disappeared. The Weasley girl threw a fit at Dumbledore this other time when she heard she might not be able to become Lord Potter," Mr. Malfoy sneered at that, "For some reason, Lupin had stopped taking the wolfsbane potion and only return to the Order once or twice a month, never on the full moon."

  Snape then started to list off more minor things that happened, such as the Weasley twins flooing home to tell the Weasley family they're going on a vacation and to not disturb them. Granger got into a huge fight with youngest Weasley son. Tonks yelled at Lupin because he never goes home anymore.

  "In all, the Order has become quite easy to attack at this moment," Snape concluded.

  Draco Malfoy then started speaking, "I met with the Twins and they had agreed to help our side, with the requirement that Harry stays safe. Others also met up with me, however, they had only agreed to make their family stay neutral. The Weasley Twins has requested that they wanted to come here to meet up with you, Tom."

  "The Weasley Twin...you say?" Voldemort asked slowly. A flash of emotions flashed through his eyes, he then looked at the corridor in which Harry had disappeared and nodded his head.

  "Tell them I would like to meet them, also tell them they will be able to come here and," Voldemort stopped, looking unsure, "Perhaps tell them Harry would like to see them."

  A small gasp was heard, coming from the corridor. A Harry with cat ears and tails ran towards them, well, towards Voldemort.

  "Fred and George? They're coming?" Harry asked, uncertain, still keeping a distance between him and the dark lord. Once he saw the Voldemort nodded, he jumped and ran off again.

  "You think he heard the whole conversation, Tom?"

  "I made sure he heard the whole conversation and the conversations before."

  "Including when you said you wanted to have equal right for the creatures, and how you wish to build an orphanage for magical children?"

  Voldemort nodded, "Including that."

  A soft murmur can be heard from Draco, "No wonder he doesn't bite him anymore, and instead only hiss at him."

 


	5. join the dark...?

  Har was sleeping comfortably by the window, with the sunshine warming up his cat body until somebody poked him with their fingers.  

  Har opened his eyes and saw an identical pair of redheads smirking at them. He jumped on one of them and purred into his shoulders.  

  "Awww, look, Fred, it's a cat that looks like Harry!" George cooed, petting the small black cat on his shoulders.  

  "Or maybe it is Harry, you never know" Fred smiled and scratched the small black cat behind his ears, which caused the cat to purr even louder.  

  A dark chuckle came from the end of the hallway, which caused Fred and George to jump a little. The cat immediately got off of George and hissed at the source of the sound.  

  "Meow!"   

  Tom got down and tried to pet him, which caused the black cat to immediately back off and hide behind the twins' back.  

  The cat then started to transform in front of Fred and George, a goldish mixed with emerald green mist started to cover the cat up, but the outline of the cat was still slightly visible to them.  

  The mist didn't disappear until Harry stopped transforming. When he was back to his human self, he was wearing a long black cloak with black trousers.   

  "So it was Harry, after all," Fred said, ruffling Harry's hair. Tom glared at the hand that is currently on top of Harry's head, which sends another shiver down Fred's spine.  

  "Don't look at them like that, Voldemort." Harry spat, noticing the look Tom was giving Fred.  

  Tom looked at Harry for a second and shook his head with a small smile, barely noticeable.   

  "Follow me, gentlemen, we shall talk about this...collaboration in one of my private studies," Tom said.  

  Harry eyed Tom for a moment, and asked, "Can I come too? I don't trust you with them."   

  Tom gave Harry a charming smile, and replied, "Sorry, Harry. But this is important business, it would be better if we talk about it privately."  

  Harry gave a huff, "How do I know that you're not going crucio, or hurt them if they disagree with one of your opinions? It's not going to be the first time if you do do that."  

  "I wouldn't"  

  "And how am I supposed to believe that?"  

  "Because if I do torture them, it would mean that you will get mad at me, and I don't want to be on the opposite side of you anymore, you have proved to be a powerful wizard."  

  Harry was silent for a moment, secretly surprised by how The Lord Voldemort just complimented someone saying they are powerful, "...I guess you're right..."  

  "I'm always right, darling," Tom smirked.   

  "Don't call me that!"  

  Tom gave a light chuckle and walked towards the end of the hall, "Now, gentlemen, if you would please follow me, we can get this done quicker and you may enjoy some time alone with Harry. That is if we do form an agreement."  

  The two redheads looked at each other and shrugged, following Tom down to his private study, "Harry! Take care! Prank for us!"  

  Harry gave them a small smile and turned into a cat and ran off.  

  "Gentlemen, we're here. Now, I must remind you that this room is quite protected, so if I were you, I wouldn't want to play any pranks here." Tom said.  

  Fred and George nodded with a serious look on their face and took a seat, "Before we discuss anything, would you please tell us why Harry's here, Mr...."   

  "Gaunt."  

  "Mr. Gaunt."  

  "Well, this would most certainly be Harry's decision about if he wants you two to know or not, so you can ask him about how he got here. But, I promise you that no harm will come to him, that's for sure. Now, let's start with the real business. Tell me what you can do for me and what you want in return. Also, tell me why you want to join the dark side of the war."  

  The other Weasley twin started speaking, "Well, we're not that fond of the old coot. Letting dangerous teachers in the school without checking beforehand most certainly does not give a good impression..."  

  The one on the right continued, "We also do not like his tendencies to favour Gryffindors over any other houses..."  

  "And he is manipulative, he didn't even give Sirius a trial! Knowing his place in the Wizengamot, he could of give him a trial, and the way he let Harry stay at the Dursleys even though at multiple occasions Harry told him he was getting abused he put it off acting as if Harry was being unreasonable"  

  "He also paid some people to befriend Harry, though we don't know who."  

  Tom nodded, drawing and tracing a circle on his piece of parchment. "So, we can conclude that you both don't like him because...of his personalities and the way he dealt thing?" They nodded.  

  "Since we got that part clear, you can start on what you want us to do to help you," Fred said.  

  "And what you want to do with the wizarding and muggle world if you actually win this war."  

  Tom studied the twins, "Well......"  

**/break\  **

  Harry was bored out of his mind. He would have sneaked into the office and listen to their conversation as he used to when Tom had important business, as Tom called it.  

  He learned a lot about the dark lord lately by doing so, the fact that he's sane again and is acting at least somewhat like a human makes Harry wonder if he's the one going insane.  

  By sneaking into Tom's office, Harry also learned a lot of things that can help the Order if the information was handed in. For example, the fact that Snape's acting as a spy for the dark lord but the order believe he's actually a double agent but in truth, he's spying for the dark lord and is acting as a double agent.  

  Harry lost brain cells when he learned that piece of information.   

  With nothing to do, Harry turned into his cat form and decides to roam the manor, even though he already did it a thousand times.  

  It wouldn't hurt to find escape routes when he's bored, it could be useful someday.  

  It was all peaceful until he ran into one of the potion labs, with a potion bubbling in a cauldron and a Snape adding ingredients into the cauldron.  

  Once he saw Snape, his anger level suddenly went up and being in his cat form didn't help at all. Harry jumped on Snape and by doing so, it made Snape drop all the ingredients into the cauldron along with another unknown ingredient.  

  "Meowrrrr!"  

  "Argh, you stupid imbecile! Harry Potter, I know it's you, turn back this instance!" Snape yelled, checking the cauldron cautiously before his face started to pale as the cauldron started to bubble up. "Merlin! Mr. Potter, move out of the way, run before the potion explodes!"   

  Harry understood what Snape was telling him to do and why he had to do it, but he just couldn't get himself to move away from the bubbling cauldron. Images, memories of the Dursleys started to appear in his head.  

  "Freak! Freak!" Dudley laughed as he and his friends start to pour burning hot water on him.   

  Harry started to shiver horribly, unable to escape. Tears started to form in his eyes.  

  Then the burning sensation of the hot water hit him, but it didn't cover the whole area as Harry expected and he also didn't expect to be in the arms of someone.   

  With a loud thump, the person protecting him from the hot water fell to the floor.   

  "Meow?"  

  Harry walked up to him and licked his face, then noticed that there was purple-pinkish liquid on his face, by instinct, he licked them off, which then revealed who that person was, Snape. Except, a more beautified Snape.  

  The abnormal nose has shrunk to somewhat normal size, although still a little bigger than normal noses. the wrinkles on his skin have smoothed, his skin colour is still pale, but a healthier paleness that brings out the darkness of his hair, in which is no longer oily due to the many years of brewing potion.  

  His eyes were closed and his perfectly kissable lips were slightly opened, revealing the no longer yellow crooked teeth but are instead straight and white teeth behind it.   

  Without knowing what to do, Harry turned back to normal and called one of the house-elves and fell unconscious.   

**/break\  **

  "...cons of this plan would be it's hard to find another..." Tom explained to the two redheads before him when a house-elf interrupted him.   

  "Sorry! Master! But Sippy has a emergency that master should be told! Little Master and Snape sir have had an accident in the potions lab, sir! And they' both fainted now! Sir!" The little house-elf cried, tears forming in her eyes.  

  Tom cursed in his head about how much trouble Harry was getting into, then told Sippy to gather their medi-wizards and to tell the other house elves to take Snape and Harry to one of the empty rooms.  

  What Tom saw when he walked in the room was unbelievable.  

  Instead of helping Harry and Snape, the medi-witches were having their own conversation, giggling. While the two wizards that are supposed to be unconscious on the bed are sitting together on the same bed, one reading a book with what it seemed like wings sprouting out from his back.   

  The other one, Harry, was talking to Snape about a certain potion...  

  "It's not my fault you were such a mean person to me in the last 5 years or so! I didn't even do anything to you and you already hate me so much. The first day I got to Hogwarts you were literally staring into my soul! Like who do you think you are? A dementor?" Harry said, half pouting half angrily.   

  Snape was all calm reading his book when he heard that, "A dementor doesn't stare into your soul, Potter, death does."  

  "Death doesn't do that! He only takes your soul!" Harry rebuked, "Anyways, what were you brewing anyways?"  

  Snape sighed, "If you can see properly, Potter, which I doubt, you would find out that, in your words, I have become more 'beautiful'" Snape sneered at the word 'beautiful', "which would lead you to the conclusion that I was clearly brewing a beautification potion. Honestly, do you ever pay attention in my class?"  

  "Well, I—" Tom coughed when he realized they are not going to notice him and the redheads any sooner.  

  Snape looked up from his book to the direction of where Tom was, "Tom" He nodded.  

  Then he saw who was behind him.   

  "...Mr. Weasleys..." He said.  

  "Oh now now," The redhead on the right smirked.  

  "Since we're already on the same side..." The other one continued, with a matching smirk on his face.  

  "There's no need to be so formal, don't you agree, Gred?"  

  "Of course, forge. Now, professor, we're not going to use Mr or M or Ms or any of that sort"  

  "You may call me Gred"  

  "And you may call me Forge"  

  "Enjoy our company here, Severus" They finished and head off to Harry, whispering something in his ear.   

  Tom and Snape stared at each other, passing messages to each other.  

  Snape: 'why did you bring those little demons here'  

  Tom: 'They're very resourceful, and could be spies that no one would suspect'  

  'Am I not enough'  

  'You're plenty, but we need more...trustworthy people.'  

  Snape ended the 'chat' by sending daggers at Tom and started talking, "Dumbledore is suspecting you, they are planning to hide the fact that Harry disappeared for as long as they can so it doesn't cause chaos."  

  "Is there any other plans that would help the dark side?" Harry asked, suddenly interested in the subject.   

  "I'm the next defence against the dark arts teacher."  

  Harry and the twins shared a look of 'dear merlin, the whole Hogwarts population are going to die'.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, I actually wanted to post yesterday because it was my birthday but I got too carried away and I completely forgot about it. Welp, any plot ideas you want me to put in this story?   
>  (you may have noticed I boost the chapter count up to 20...welp, main plot runs wild in my head


End file.
